Rosewood Prom
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Just a cute chapter story of Em and Maya's prom, since the only dance we know of when they were together ended in disaster. Rated T only for future language.


_Hey guys, just a cute chapter story about Emily and Maya's prom. I have been having this idea a lot lately so I want to see how it goes._

Maya's POV

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. "I don't know, does it look OK?" I asked Hanna as I fixed the end of a small curl. "Yes! You look absolutely gorgeous!" she cried. Hanna had begged me to let her do my hair, and I finally let her. "Now remember the rules," she said. "I know I know, I cant see Emily till prom," I grumbled. "OK, I have to go, see you tonight!" she called as she left. I sighed as I remembered asking Emily to prom.

_Flashback:_

_"Emily come on! We were going to be late for class!" I called. She ran to catch up to me. "Sorry!" she cried. I linked my arm with hers. "So about prom-" Emily started but I cut her off. "Em, I love you to death, but I don't do prom," I said. "Oh," she sighed. "Look, Em I'm sorry, I just don't like prom," I said. "Yeah, me either, it's over rated anyways," she said. She avoided all eye contact with me the rest of the day. She had no idea what I was planning for that night. At the end of the day I asked her if she wanted to come over. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do," she sighed. I could tell she was still down about prom. I knew that wouldn't last. Later that evening Emily showed up at my house. I was hiding inside my room. As Emily got to the door I saw her pick up a note that read: 'Dear Emily, sorry I had to leave, I had some errands to run. But there is a surprise for you out back, hope you like it, XOXO, -M.' She sighed and walked around back. I turned and watched her out my other window. As she got into the back yard I heard her gasp and ran downstairs to watch her. I had decorated the backyard into a blue wonderland, exactly like the one I had made when I told her I loved her for the first time. I walked outside and she turned and saw me grinning. "You did this," she said. I saw she was ready to burst into tears. "Well, this isn't all," I said. "What could you have possibly done to do more?" she asked. "Go read the note that's hanging on the center light," I said. She walked slowly over to the light and picked up the small heart shaped note. I smiled as I saw her mouth drop and her hand covering it. She suddenly ran into my arms, knocking me over, and started covering my face in kisses. "Yes yes yes!" she cried. The note had read: 'Emily, if the sharks won't let you back in the water, I'll bring the wafter to you. Prom?' I figured the best way to ask her would be to remind her of a favorite memory of ours. A tear fell from her eyes. "I thought you hated prom?" she asked. I smirked. "You thought wrong," I said. She kissed me firmly on the lips, and we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms._

_End Flashback_

I loved that memory. I loved how much Emily loved it. I looked again at my reflection. I had my hair elegantly curled, with a bobby pin pulling it away from my face. My dress was about 6 inches below my knees. It was an enchanting slightly darker-than-sky blue with beautiful white whisps all over it, and had no straps. I smiled at my reflection. I felt kinda sad that I couldn't see or talk to Emily all day. I sighed as I looked at the time. 7:00 P.M. I still had to wait another hour till prom. Suddenly my phone went off. I smiled as I read the caller I.D. "Hey Em," I said as I picked up. "Hey babe. Ready for tonight?" she asked. "Yeah, I can't wait. I missed you all day today," I whined. She laughed. "I missed you to baby, but I'll see you tonight," she said. I whined again. "Hey baby I got to go, Hanna is here to do my hair," she said. "OK, see you tonight, love you," I said. "Love you too," she said. I heard her hang up and sighed. I looked up at the clock again. 7:03. I sighed. This was going to be the longest hour of my life.

Emily's POV

I sighed as I hung up with Maya. We weren't supposed to be allowed to talk all day, but it was killing me and I couldn't resist at least saying hi. Hanna walked in the second I put my phone down. "Are you ready?" she asked, holding at least three curling irons. I nodded. I sat down on my bed as Hanna began running a brush through my hair and plugging in one of the curling tools. She began curling my hair a minute later. My phone went off and I reached for it but Hanna swatted my hand away and slapped my head. "Keep still! Besides, you can't look at your phone, it could be Maya!" she cried. "Exactly!" I explained, reaching again for my phone. She again hit my hand away and I huffed and gave up trying. "Are you excited?" Hanna asked. I nodded. I really was actually. I had picked out a long midnight blue dress that went down to my ankles and had one strap that slung over my shoulder. "I can't wait till you and Maya see each other, she looks as gorgeous as you do!" Hanna squealed. I rolled my eyes. I did look good, but I was sure Maya was going to look better. Hanna finished the last curl of my hair. "Done!" she squealed. I turned around and despite my best efforts, I let out a small gasp. My hair really DID look amazing. It was elegantly curled, with a small clip pulling it away from my face. I also had a clip in the back of my hair to keep it in place. I looked amazing, and that was just my hair. "Thanks Hanna, you really are amazing," I said, pulling her into a hug. "No problem, now I gotta go, I have other clients to work on before I glamorize my own hair," she said, starting to clean up her tools. "Clients? You're doing hair, not working as a law official," I laughed. "Whatever, I gotta go, remember the rules!" Hanna called as she started walking away. "I know I know!" I replied. I sighed. Hanna had told Maya and I that we weren't allowed to talk or even see each other unless necessary today. I looked up at the time. 7:30 P.M. Prom wasn't until 8:00 so I had half an hour to kill. I reached for my phone, and saw the message alert on the screen telling me Maya had texted me. As I tried to enter my phone I saw that a password had been put on. "Hanna!" I mumbled. I sighed and put my phone back on my dresser. I looked up hopefully at the clock. 7:01. I sighed. 29 minutes. I smirked as I got an idea. I knew that Hanna would be mad, but 29 minutes was too long to wait.


End file.
